


Tell Carter I Love Him

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last words of your soulmate written on your body Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Carter I Love Him

Kara never knew what it was like to know your soulmate’s last words, she never had the tattoo imprinted on her body. At first she was scared that she may never meet her soulmate or worse that she would never have one. As time passed she came to accept it, she even welcomed it. Without knowing her soulmate’s last words, she wouldn’t have to be scared of the words themselves.

When Kara had turned twenty-four, five words appeared on her upper arm: “Tell Carter I love him.” It wasn’t strange for the person’s last works to be a declaration of love, after all that’s what most people think about before they die. Kara was shaken up at first, but they didn’t mean anything to her, so she ignored them; she still tried to cover them up when she wasn’t at home though.

Then came the day when Cat started freaking out about how she had no one to watch her son. Kara being Kara, offered to watch the boy while the older blonde was in her meetings. When Cat’s driver dropped her son off at the office, Kara instantly fell in love. 

“Now Carter, I want you to be on your best behavior for Kie-Kara.”

“I’ll be fine mom.” Cat ran her fingers through his hair, gave Kara the evilest stare she had ever seen, before leaving.

‘So, you are Carter?”

“Yep, and you are mom’s assistant, Kara Danvers.”

“What would you like to do?”

“Do you like my mom?”

“Wha-I-Man, your mom wasn’t kidding when she talked about you.”

“You’re avoiding the question, so I’ll take that as a yes.” Kara stood there, mouth opening and closing, trying to find words, but none came. 

“She’s your person isn’t she? I know it’s hard to tell, but you know don’t you.”

“Listen kid, all I have are a few words, they aren’t even specific.” 

“Can I see?” Kara hesitated, the boy’s name was written on her body, but not wanting to give him more evidence, she obliged. She shrugged off her cardigan and let the boy trace the letters.

“Tell Carter I love him. It really is her isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Not that many people you know also know a Carter, do they?”

“Well, no-”

“So you guys are destined to be together!” Carter started pulling out a notebook and skimming through it.Kara left him in Cat’s office, while she went back to her desk to catch up on some work. Every once and awhile Carter would drop off a piece or two of paper, and then go back to whatever he was doing. They continued the rest of their time together in silence. Car arrived right after her last meeting to pick up her son. 

“I had fun Kara! Maybe we can hangout again soon, also don’t forget to look over those papers I gave you.” 

“Will do, goodnight Carter, goodnight Miss Grant.” Carter waved and Cat hummed in annoyance. 

Kara sat back down and gathered up the papers Carter had mentioned, ready to do a little reading. She double checked to make sure no one was lurking around her desk, then she dove right into it. Carter had left her a fully detailed analysis of his mother’s life; it included everything from her favorite color to her bad habits that she tries to hide from everyone. Kara felt wrong, she didn’t need to know all of that, but at the same time she wanted to know more. 

When Cat came to work the next day, she was met by a giggling assistant who could barely hold her latte steady enough not to spill it on herself. The older woman scoffed and set off towards her desk. When she had arranged everything she stuck her hand out, waiting for the layouts.

“Miss Grant, what does your ink say?”

“That is out of line!”

“Sorry, it’s just Carter and I were talking about soulmates, and I started wondering what your’s was.”

“I promise and I love you.”

“That could be anyone.”

“Yes, I know. Since I told you mine, what’s your tattoo?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Kara started to blush.

“If it’s nothing then just tell me.”

“Tell Carter I love him.”

“Well it’s a good thing you always do what I ask.” Kara was now a deep red, but Cat didn’t even bat an eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been this happy when writing for a fandom, so thank you


End file.
